Serienvorschau Frühling 2018
center thumb|right|Guck mich, ich bin der Frühlingstipp! Aufgewacht! Der Winter ist vorbei (zumindest offiziell und auch das Wetter erbarmt sich langsam) und der Frühling lässt neue, vielversprechenden Serien sprießen, die ihr ganz sicher nicht verpassen wollt. Die Serien-Fans des Entertainment-Newsteams Aki-chan86, Cyanide3 und Springteufel habe ihre Frühlings-Highlights für euch ausgewählt und präsentieren sie euch liebevoll auf einem digitalen sonnenbeschienenen Moosbett. Genug der blumigen Floskeln, dass sind die Tipps: Britannia thumb|right|335 px * Titel:'''Britannia * '''Genre: Drama * Sender: Sky Atlantic HD * Ausstrahlung ab: 23. Februar 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 9 * Wiki: britannia.wikia.com Aulus Plautius (David Morrissey, The Walking Dead) steht im Jahre 43 n. Chr. vor der Mammutaufgabe Britannien für Julius Cäsar zu erobern. Doch anstatt einen einfachen Sieg zu erringen, muss er es mit den Kelten aufnehmen, die sich das Land bereits zu eigen gemacht haben. Diese sind stur, hartnäckig und robust und bieten Plautius Widerstand. Einzig allein Prinzessin Kerra (Kelly Reilly, Sherlock Holmes) vom Stamm der Cantii will die beiden Großmächte auf eine friedliche Art und Weise miteinander einen und spaltet mit ihrem Vorhaben die Meinungen des Volk ihres Vaters Pellenor. Derweil beschwören die mächtigen, keltischen Druiden mächtige und übernatürliche Wesen und stehen in ständiger Kommunikation mit der Unterwelt. So auch Divis (Nikolaj Lie Kaas, Schändung), der von seinem Volk verstoßen wurde und nun in der Welt herumreist und mit der Natur in Kontakt steht. Er kann die Zeichen eines Angriffes der Römer durch seine Kräfte erkennen, doch stößt bei den Kelten nur auf kalten Boden. Der Vergleich zu „Vikings” oder „Game of Thrones” ist schnell gezogen, ob man der Serie damit gerecht wird, wird sich zeigen. Wir sind auf jeden Fall gespannt und hoffe, dass die Serie es zeitnah auch ins deutsche Free-TV schafft! (Autor: Cyanide3) Siren thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Siren * Genre: Mystery, Fantasy * Sender: Freeform * Ausstrahlung ab: 29. März * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: siren.wikia.com Viele Fan-Herzen schlagen beim Anblick von Meerjungfrauen höher. Doch einige vergessen seit Disneys Animationshit, dass Arielles Geschichte auf Sagen beruht, in denen die Meereswesen deutlich düsterer und grausamer sind und nicht mit Fischen singen und tanzen. In „Siren” sind die Legenden rund um die Meerjungfrauen im kleinen Ficherörtchen Bristol Cove nie ganz vergessen worden. Eines Tages werden Fischer auf einem Boot von einem Wesen aus dem Meer angegriffen und kurz darauf taucht eine mysteriöse junge Frau im Ort auf. Zwei Meeresbiologen sollen sich des Falles annehmen und tauchen immer tiefer ein, in die uralte Legende rund um die Jagd auf die Meereswesen und ihre Rache... Leider ist noch keine deutsche Veröffentlichung von „Siren” angekündigt, es ist aber vorstellbar, dass sich das schnell ändern wird. Der Trailer verspricht spannende Mystery-Unterhaltung für all die, die auch schon Teen Wolf oder Vampire Diaries verschlungen haben. (Autor: Springteufel) DRUCK thumb|335px|Einen Trailer gibts noch nicht - erste Bilder sehen vielversprechend aus! * Titel: DRUCK * Genre: Drama * Sender: FUNK + div. Medien * Ausstrahlung ab: März * Wiki: de.druck.wikia.com Hierzulande haben wahrscheinlich die wenigsten von „SKAM” gehört, was etwas erstaunlich ist, da der Titel in seinem Produktionsland Norwegen gigantische Erfolge feiert. Dabei wird die Serie über das alltägliche Leben von Schülern in Oslo nur per Social Media beworben, verbreitet sich jedoch viral wie ein digitales Lauffeuer. Mit „DRUCK” gibt es jetzt ein deutsches Pendant zum nordischen Erfolgshit und schon ab März wird es erste Clips geben. Im Fokus der ersten Staffel steht die 16-jährige Hanna. Bis vor kurzem gehörte sie noch zu den beliebtesten Mädchen der Schule und stand im Mittelpunkt ihrer Clique. Doch seitdem sie ihrer besten Freundin Leonie den Freund ausgespannt hat, steht sie ziemlich alleine da. „DRUCK” erscheint nicht, wie man es gewohnt ist, in wöchentlichem Rhythmus im Fernsehen, sondern es erscheinen immer wieder Episoden auf Youtube und auf anderen Plattformen im Netz wie Instagram, Snapchat oder Whatsapp. Als Zuschauer ist man somit hautnah am Leben der Charaktere dran und wird immer wieder mit neuen Episoden aus ihrem Leben gefüttert - das hat echtes Suchtpotenzial! Man kann zudem hoffen, dass man auch bei „DRUCK” auf sehr authentische Charaktere setzt und sehr nah an der Realität der Schüler bleibt, wie es die Vorlage auch schafft. Denn genau das, macht ihren Reiz aus. (Autor: Springteufel) Lost Space thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Lost Space * Genre: Drama, Science Fiction * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 13. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 Der Titel „Lost in Space” ist ein Reboot der gleichnamigen Serie aus dem Jahr 1965. Die Welt ist überbevölkert und es wird nach einer Lösung gesucht, um Herr über die Lage zu werden. Dafür geht für Familie Robinson ein Traum in Erfüllung: Als fünfköpfige Gruppe betreten sie ein Raumschiff, um eine neue Kolonie im Weltall zu gründen. Diese soll auf einem Planeten im Alpha-Centauri-System liegen, doch die Astronauten kommen vom Kurs ab und müssen auf einen fremden Planeten notlanden. Und noch eine weitere Überraschung wartet auf sie, denn ein Dr. Smith ist als blinder Passagier mitgereist. Während sich die Robinsons gegen Alienmonster oder durch zeitreisen auftrende Zeitparadoxa behaupten müssen, steht ihnen durch Dr. Smith eine weitere Hürde im Weg. Dieser möchte so schnell wie möglich wieder zur Erde zurückkehren und diese Pläne lassen sich nur schwer damit vereinben, den neuen Planeten im Centauri-System zu erreichen. Es beginnt eine spannende Irrfahrt durch das Weltall. Ein neuer Science-Fiction-Titel im hochwertig produzierten Gewand klingt nach einer sehr guten Abwechslung, so lange wir noch auf eine weitere Staffel von zum Beispiel „The Expanse” warten müssen. Wir schauen rein! (Autor: Cyanide3) Krypton thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Krypton * Genre: Drama, Action, Science Fiction * Sender: Syfy * Ausstrahlung ab: 21. März 2018 (US) * Anzahl der Folgen: 13 * Wiki: de.dcuniversegerman.wikia.com Im Gegensatz zu den vergangenen Serienvorschauen, können wir endlich wir mal wieder eine Serie präsentieren, die im DC-Universum angesiedelt ist. Ähnlich wie „Gotham” oder sogar noch „Smallville” handelt es sich bei „Krypton” um eine Origin-Story. Hier erhalten wir erstmals einen Einblick in die Vergangenheit von Supermans Heimatplaneten Krypton und seinen Vorfahren. 200 Jahre vor dessen Ankunft auf der Erde, will sein Großvater Seyg-El (Cameron Cuffe) auf dem Planeten für Frieden, Gleichheit und Hoffnung sorgen und sie vor dem Chaos bewahren. Einzelne Splitterfraktionen versuchen an die Macht zu gelangen. Doch es sieht nicht gerade rosig aus, denn das Haus El wurde ausgestoßen und gilt als geächtet. Nun liegt es Seyg-El die Familienehre wiederherzustellen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Es bleibt spannend, ob DC mit diesem Titel eine ähnliche Qualität aufweisen kann, wie die Netflix-Titel aus dem Hause Marvel. Der Trailer sieht sehr vielsprechend und hochwertig aus. (Autor: Aki-chan86) The Alienist thumb|right|335 px * Titel: The Alienist * Genre: Krimi * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 19. April 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: the-alienist.wikia.com Das Krimis mit historischem Hintergrund bestens funktionieren, bewies letztes Jahr erst „Babylon Berlin”. Ähnlich geht es in „The Alienist” zu. Die Serie ist im New York des Jahres 1896 angesiedelt und basiert auf dem gleichnamigen Roman von Caleb Carr. Es kommt zu einer bestialischen Mordserie, bei der Kinder armer Migranten ermordet werden. Als eine männliche Prostituierte verstümmelt aufgefunden wird, betraut der Polizeichef den Psychater Dr. Laszlo Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) mit dem Fall. Er wird auch Alienist genannt und versucht anhand der frühen forensischen Ermittlungsmethoden das abweichende Verhalten der Täter zu ergründen. Ihm zur Seite stehen der Illustrator John Moore (Luke Evans) und die Sekretärin Sara Howard (Dakota Fanning), die abseits des Polizeireviers ermitteln. Das die Serie auch in guten Händen liegt beweist die Wahl von Cary Fukunaga („True Detective”) als Exective Producer. (Autor: Aki-chan86) Welche Serie wirst du schauen? Kategorie:Cyanide3 Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:Springteufel